


Coke Princess

by heythereunderoos



Series: Starker Tumblr Shit [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Princess Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereunderoos/pseuds/heythereunderoos
Summary: Tony leaves to ensure the success of a deal and Peter's having a hard time coping with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first Starker fic so don't snatch me up, though constructive criticism is always welcome!)  
> Also most of my pieces will be posted on my Tumblr first so feel free to go follow! @heythereunderoos
> 
> Thank you so much for even giving this a glimpse! Have a wonderful day!

**Pairing: Mob Boss Tony x Peter Parker  
** Word Count: 1219  
****_Warnings:_ Drug use, slight foul language, mentions of violence

There wasn't anything that got past Tony. He was a silent, but thorough observer which was necessary for his line of work. Of course, a large part of his work required traveling despite his precious baby boy's desperate pleas to remain stationary. The boy was undeniably his daddy's boy and honestly there really wasn't anything Tony cared for or about unless it pertained to that precious boy, his money, or his pleasure. He wasn't afraid to voice it either.

Tony had left for an entire month in order to ensure an extremely important deal was properly executed. It should have been simple, an assload of his drugs in exchange for an assload of their weapons. There was no real reason he should have attended. His mean should have been more than capable of ensuring this deal went smoothly, but he hadn't wanted to chance it. So, he left his precious boy, Peter for four weeks. And that's when it first happened.

Miraculously, some of his merchandise had disappeared. He chalked it up to some idiotic underling who was unsure of Tony's authority. Thus, he took care of the situation in a way that definitively proved who was in charge: he put a bullet right between a guards eyes, and thought the situation was dealt with in its entirety.

Sadly, he was sorely mistaken.

Peter Parker was Tony's perfect princess. There wasn't anything that sweet Pete wouldn't do for his daddy and there wasn't much that Tony wouldn't do in return. But Tony had rules. And Peter knew far better than to question them, or break them. Tony had told him, at the very very beginning that there wasn't much he needed to know except these three things: They were exclusive, Peter wasn't to leave the compound, and Peter was under no circumstances to take any of the merchandise within the compound. Tony, and his company, Stark Industries were a notorious underground hub for quality paraphernalia, and Tony prided himself in selling the best drugs in the entirety of the country. But he refused to taint his baby boy with any of that, and didn't really use it for recreational purposes much either.

So when the kilo of cocaine seemingly disintegrated and there were absolutely no traces of its new whereabouts, Tony hadn't even thought to look in his precious boy's direction.

But perhaps he should have.

Peter couldn't help that hollow, uncontrollable lonely that settled in the pit of his stomach and ostensibly ate its way into his bones, until there was nothing. Every time Tony left on one of those stupid deals there was nothing to complete him, nothing to make him feel whole. In the midst of Tony's one-month deal, Peter began weighing his options.

He attended school, took a few AP classes in Bio and Psych and he knew the dangers and the effects. He knew what drugs could do to him, the extreme hazards they posed and yet somehow in the face of this persistent, inexterminable loneliness, he chose to concede. 

And that first time, he could feel  _everything_. He tied up his curls in a bun, leaned towards the white powered line on the table, gently held his left nostril closed and used the small receipt he had rolled to inhale those fine grains. Within 10 minutes he could feel his brain running through all the anatomical and physiological processes that were happening within him. The cocaine seeping through his intranasal walls into his bloodstream. From the bloodstream to his brain. Within his brain the dopamine being produced would begin to accumulate as a result of the cocaine hindering the dopamine's transportation out of the synapse, and would henceforth create the high of a lifetime. That first time was all he needed, and he knew he wouldn't just be able to stop. Tony was gone, and for the first time, when he was gone, Peter hadn't felt so utterly hollow. He by no means felt complete, but at least he was distracted.

Each day Peter upped his dosage. Not by much, but enough to make a large dent in the block of coke he had hidden under his bed. Rather, their bed. His and Tony's. When sober, the guilt ate at him, but when he was gone, there wasn't anything wrong with what he did. When he was sober he noticed the tremors and recognized that his hollowness seemed exponentially worse, hoping Tony would be oblivious to these changes we he returned. When he was on another planet he hadn't cared about his obvious trembling, or the insomnia accompanied with being completely wired.

When Tony arrived home from that month long trip and glocked that guard, precious princess Pete hadn't felt a goddamn thing, because he was higher than hell. Tony had many matters to attend to that day, so Peter made himself busy laying in their bed, eyes rolling into the back of his head, pale skin flushing with patches of pink as the room seemed to get hotter, as his heart started to beat faster. In his trance, Peter began to contemplate the small proximity between his lover physically, but what ate away at him was the seemingly large distance between them. That Tony,  _his_ Tony,  _his_  daddy, didn't seem to care if he was there or not. Peter hadn't known that Tony was itching to see him, and was planning to put all of duties aside in order to spend the rest of day with him. 

So Pete procured another line for himself, essentially doubling the dosage he typically took. His senses were shot, heart kicking into overdrive as it pounded so hard it felt it would beat out of the boy's chest. The room, seemed to fade in and out and he had known even in this haze that he had royally fucked up. He ignored the bubbling feeling of impending doom and tried to enjoy his high. He sat himself up and chuckled gently, watching as the room faded in and out, and the dissociative feeling that accompanied it. Better he was somewhere else than anywhere near he where he was so blatantly unwanted.

When Tony had entered the room, he was so content. There was his boy. His precious baby boy who he hadn't seen in an entire month. Tony was captivated by the baby pink sweater that had slipped off his shoulder, and his curly soft locks that were tied up in a small bun. He was enraptured with the soft giggle that fell from his plush pink lips, and the flushed hue of his skin. So enthralled with the image of his precious boy, that he hadn't bothered to notice how Peter hadn't even responded to him walking in the room.

"Baby boy," Tony said, grinning as he stepped further into the room, now noticing the way in which Peters hands shook and the far off look in his eyes.

"Pete." He snapped his fingers, and again there was no response. "Angel baby?"

It was at this that Pete finally turned with a lazy grin, and Tony noticed the pale white powdered smeared under his nose, the large black pupils that only left a sliver of his hazelnut brown irises,  and the blood that seeped out of his nostril.

"What the hell've you done, baby boy?"


	2. Coke Princess (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to thank everyone that left kudos and commented on the last chapter and I hop that despite this one being somewhat shorter that you all still enjoy it!
> 
> OH ALSO PLEASE
> 
> I was thinking of starting to write some ficlets off of prompts? So if you wanna shoot me a prompt in a private message or in the comments that would be wonderful! I don’t mind if it’s smut or fluff and I don’t kink shame so hit me with whatcha got!

**Pairing: Mob Boss Tony x Peter Parker**

**Word Count: 897**

_**Warnings:** _ **Drugs mentioned**

 

As soon as the words came from Tony’s mouth his brain began to peace things together: the missing kilo, the boy seated in front of him clearly overamped. Then the cogs turning in his head kicked into overdrive as he watched his baby boys eyes roll into the back of his head, the blood now seeping out of his nose in a thick stream.

 

“Baby boy?” He quickly made his way to the bed, cradling his precious Pete in his arms. Tony looked down at him, the way his head sort of lolled and the sad smile on his face. Tony nuzzled his head near the crook of Peter’s neck, lips finding their way to his ear as he gently whispered, “Baby can you hear me?”

 

Peter nodded lazily and rested his head upon the older man’s shoulder, before humming gently. Then finally, as if coming back down, or grasping on to some part of reality, Peter whipped back and grabbed Tony’s shoulders with the most dazzling smile on his face. Though by now the blood dripping from his nose was running down his lips into his mouth and the remnants of coke were smudged about his beautifully broken, innocent face.

 

“Daddy! You’re back from your trip? God I missed you. Missed you so much,” his words were interrupted as he leaned over and kissed Tony’s face repeatedly before continuing,”got so lonely when you left. Felt so empty and sad but now you’re back and everything is okay again!”

 

That brilliant, glowing smile hurt the insides of Tony’s chest. For he knew now that nothing was okay, and he failed to protect his precious baby boy.

 

“Oh my sweet,” Tony cupped Peters cheek in his hand and released a long sigh, “you’re not okay.”

 

At this, a frown found its way to Peter’s features and his eyebrows scrunched together in frustration and if Tony could guess, probably worry. Peter released Tony’s shoulders and his gaze fell into his lap, where his hands now trembled.

 

“I-I’m in t-trouble aren’t I, Daddy? I-I ups-set you and now you’ll find s-someone else to be your baby and—“ Tony watched silently as the boy choked on his own tears that poured down his cheek as he sniffled with fervor. Tony’s thumb came to his precious boy’s face to wipe the tears away, and the sleeve of his suit wipe the stream of drying blood and the remnants of his angel’s mistakes.

 

“You are in far more trouble than you can even fathom,” Tony looked at Peter with a stern eye and his poor baby’s bottom lip wobbled to the point where Tony’s heart clenched but he proceeded speaking, “but absolutely no one could ever replace you, Baby. Could replace _my_ most precious little Angel. But I t-thought,” Tony’s voice shook and he had to look away from the boys hazelnut eyes, with those blown pupils that reminded him of the numerous ways in which he had failed. “I thought you knew better than to touch Daddy’s merchandise. I thought you knew to stay away because t-this,” Tony forced himself to take in the withered state of his baby and he left himself take a moment to breath.

 

“I thought you knew how dangerous this shit could be and I t-thought that I could trust you. What the hell changed when I left?”

 

At this, Peter’s head snaps up and in a fiery rage he’s on the verge of growling as he’s nearly nose to nose with Tony, staring into his eyes.

 

“W-What changed? What chan....,” his voice fell off as he felt all of his anger and his lonely surge into one single moment, “You _left_! For an entire month I laid here waiting for anything. For a call, or a text or frankly for you to come home and I have never felt so lonely...so _hollow_ ,” Peter spat, suddenly trembling intensely and looking at his skin as if in disgust.

 

“Y-You left and I had n-no purpose...” The words finally manifest themselves within Peter’s chest and he now recognizes genuinely _why_ he had gone straight to the extremes.

 

“N-No p-purpose at all, Daddy.” He’s sat back on his heels now, his eyes now in his lap again as Tony’s eyes find his own lap, a defeated sigh released as he does so.

 

“Peter. My love. My light. My Angel. The only boy in world for me....I apologize for being busy, but I want you to know that you take precedence over anything and everything. If you ever need something or someone you call me. You need someone to talk to? You call me. You need someone to fuck? You call me. You feel yourself breaking down? You call me. Hell if you’ve murdered someone and you need to get rid of the body? You call me. Immediately. Whenever, wherever baby I swear I’ll pick up the phone.” His hand was now gripping Peter’s gently and even though he wasn’t staring at his face he could tell the boy was in tears because he could see each one plop onto the boys pale thighs.

 

“Y-You promise, Daddy?” The boy peered up at him through long wet lashes and as soon as those hazelnut eyes met his own, the mob boss nodded. The innocent, yet broken boy had no idea what sort of power he held over such a powerful man.

 

“Of course, Baby boy.”


	3. Coke Princess (Pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking prompts so feel free to private message me or leave a prompt in the comments!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**Pairing: Mob Boss Tony x Peter Parker**

**Word Count: 990**

_**Warnings: mentions of drug abuse, slightly graphic depictions of violence** _

Approximately a month and a half had passed since the month long mission...since Peter had spiraled out of control, and the pair were doing their best to get him back on track again.  Tony hadn't left since, and he spent every waking moment with Peter in his arms, refusing to let Peter believe even for a second that he was unwanted or unloved. Today was a particularly rough day, after a month and a half of trying to wean his baby boy off his merchandise, he felt pieces of himself breaking. Every time he watched Pete doused in a thick sheen of sweat, or when started to tremble uncontrollably. Watching his boy in the unwavering grasps of withdrawal had been absolute hell and it was shaking Tony's faith.

As Tony stared at the quarter block of coke sitting on his table he couldn't help the heavy sigh that fell from his lips. Simultaneously, the bathroom door opened and out walked his precious baby boy. Peter looked so sickly and pale, but he had actually gained a significant amount of weight back and was looking better in that regard.

"D-Daddy? Don't you have a meeting?" The boy trembled as he stood there, but despite the obvious symptoms of withdrawal he smiled gently at Tony, and Tony smiled back.

"Yeah baby, let's go." Standing to his feet with a soft smile on his face, he strode over to the boy and picked him up. Peppering his face with kisses and small nibbles, the young boy let out a laugh that warmed Tony's heart as it reverberated through the room and within his chest and Tony realized.

He could do this. He _had_ to do this.

For his precious boy.  
****  
This meeting that Peter was sitting in on was supposed to be of the 'utmost importance' as he was previously informed by Tony. Apparently the man that was seated in front of him, and older, fat, white man with graying hair was supposed to be a rival company. Someone attempting to take Peter's daddy's money and customers. And though that made him angry, Peter was a kind boy. He genuinely didn't like to resort to violence if it was at all possible. So when things started to heat up between the two men, Peter took it upon himself to try and ease his daddy's tension.

"I don't exactly appreciate the manner in which you've gone about selling your product to _my_ customers at a cheaper price point. I thought we had an agreement that _you_ would stay in _your_ damn lane!" Tony shouted across the table, his precious boy jumping slightly in his arms as he raised his voice.

After giving himself a moment to calm down, Peter shifted in Tony's lap so he was seated facing him and his face was hidden in the crook of his neck, his hands tangling in his daddy's hair.

"It's okay, Daddy. You gotta calm down. You c-can't get violent this time. You h-have to compromise and m-make a deal." Peter whispered gently and he could feel the older man relax beneath him. He's by no means calm, and Peter recognizes that, but at least he's calmer than before.

Tony chuckles gently as the man opens his mouth to speak and Tony raises a hand.

"Because my baby boy is so precious and so perfect, I'm gonna do you a goddamn favor and not pop a fucking cap in your ass. Today I'm gonna try to make you a deal, so you better listen the fuck up."

Though Peter couldn't see, Tony watched as the man sneered and rolled his eyes and that was when Tony knew he was on the cusp of his breaking point. Then the man went into uncharted territory and Peter knew that would be it.

"I see that baby bitch all cuddled cozy on your lap. Like a mindless lapdog. But at least my lapdog is obedient. My baby wouldn't even _dream_ of taking my merchandise. She knows her place, unlike your cokehead Princess over there."

Peter could feel his eyes welling with tears and tried to forced them down in order to remain calm to comfort Tony, but it was too late at that point. Tony's breaths were uneven, and his angered was evident in the way he tremors with a suppressed rage.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Tony stood to his feet, cradling Peter to him with his left arm as his right arm reached to the small of his back and though Peter was in tears he screamed.

"No Daddy don't do it!"

But that was all in vain as Tony's eyes darkened and he bit his lip.

"I was trying to make a deal with ya, but you messed with the wrong mother fucker."

It was then that the shot rang out and Peter turned to look in horror at the bullet hole in the middle of the mans forehead, trickling with blood. The brains and blowback in the wall behind him were burned into the boys brain as the older man slumped onto the table.

Peter couldn't contain his sobs anymore, and shook heavily as the sobs wracked his body.

"Pete, Baby, it's okay. I took care of it, Baby. You know I'll always take care of you." Tony seated himself in the chair again and squeezed the boy to his chest.

"Y-You don't t-think I'm j-just some c-cokehead, d-do you, Daddy?" The boy stumbled over his words as he gripped onto the collar of the older mans button up for dear life, as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Tony's fingers gingerly raked through the boy's curly locks as he whispered softly, "No, Love, you're not just some cokehead. You're just stuck in a sticky situation my Angel, but don't you even worry, _Daddy's gonna take care of it."_


End file.
